


The trick’s a treat.

by SilverInStars



Series: Bottom Steve Kink Saga [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Bottom Steve, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Porn, Steve wins Halloween, Superhusbands, Tony in Cap’s uniform, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: Tony is very excited to show Steve his Halloween constume. Steve’s got a little surprise of his own planned.





	The trick’s a treat.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sap’s super adorable Halloween Stony Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430790) by SirSapling. 



> This fic has been inspired by SirSaplings Halloween art that can be found in the link above <3 
> 
> It’s just so so sooooo friggin adorable that I had to write a fic for it. 
> 
> And to match, this fills “lush silk robes” for the Ults team bingo!

The compact lines of Tony’s muscles are well accented by the skin tight material, and Tony thinks, he’s going to enjoy seeing Steve’s reaction. He decides to host a party, because what’s the point of having what has to be the best Halloween costume he is capable of designing and not showing it off.    
  
Steve is surprised when he gets his invitation. He fiddles with the envelope, stares at it silently for a moment, and says, “Interesting.” That should probably have been Tony’s first clue. Steve’s lips pucker, and even though he’s probably just thinking about something, Tony has to sweep in for a kiss. Steve grips the back of his head and directs him lower. Tony falls to his knees easily, and proceeds to give Steve one of the most mind blowing blow jobs in the twenty first century.    
  
Steve presses his thumb to Tony’s cheek once he’s done releasing himself into Tony’s mouth, and Tony kisses him, just so he can have Steve taste himself as they kiss. Steve moans into it, because he loves being a filthy little slut.    
  
The days pass, and Tony’s excitement grows as the night of the party draws closer. He doesn’t participate avidly in the preparations beyond the guest list, he has people for that, but when the day in question arrives, he makes sure to double check everything. Tony wants this to be perfect.    
  
Tony calls Steve in the morning, and Steve complies easily when Tony asks him to meet him directly at the party after his mission. That should have been his second clue. As the guests are trickling in, Tony pulls on his costume slowly, reverently. The fanboy inside him is positively gleefully about this.    
  
He pours himself a scotch, and reclines lazily on the couch in his bedroom. There is no point in going down there if Steve hasn’t arrived yet, so Tony sees no harm in being a little later than is fashionable. He sips his drink and rolls his head back. The small smile on his mouth is an eager, excited thing. Tony hums a tune, and drums his fingers in time with it.    
  
When he deems it an appropriate time, he makes his way down to the floor where the party is at its peak. Tony accepts the delighted laughs and cheerful kisses to his cheek in good humor. Halloween might be his favorite holiday, Tony thinks, and just as he’s downing his third martini made by a bartender dressed as Thor, his phone pings to alert him to a message.    
  
Tony considers ignoring it and enjoying the night. But this is his private number, and Steve might be messaging him about something. Around him the crowd’s enthusiasm hasn’t dimmed. Tony’s amused grin stretches wider, as fake Thor is kissed by a fake Hulk over the counter.    
  
Well now.   
  
He checks his messages, and the message  _ is _ from Steve. It’s simple and direct, following Steve’s approach with most things.    
  
**_Come up._ **   
  
Tony pulls at his bottom lip. He considers replying to ask Steve what’s up, but then he thinks it might be better if he hoards Steve’s first reaction to the outfit to himself. They can always come to the party later. The music is some loud, pumping rap beat, but Tony’s mind is far far away, in the land of a sixties jazz piece.    
  
He takes the elevator to his penthouse, buzzing with excited energy. The doors open, and Tony steps out, a cheesy one liner on the tip of his tongue, and promptly freezes.    
  
“Oh my,” he hears himself gasp out.    
  
Steve grins at him from where he’s draped along Tony’s couch, arms spread across the back, and legs crossed.    
  
“Hello, Darling.” He greets and uncrosses his legs.   
  
Tony’s blood rushes south. He feels lightheaded. He should have known Steve would try to pull something. Steve loved the holidays. Steve shifts on the couch, and the silk parts to reveal a bare thigh. Tony’s eyes follow the slip of material, it’s hypnotic.    
  
Steve grin grows wider, and he brings one arm down to rest his head on his knuckles, “Are you going to stand there all day, Tony?”    
  
“You look gorgeous, honey.” Tony admits, reverently. He never knew his palms could burn with the need to touch Steve. He needs a drink, he realizes, but he can’t get himself to look away from Steve long enough to make his way to the bar. So he stands there with his hands dangling to his sides.    
  
The white silk looks wonderful against Steve’s skin. He’s tied the robe loosely around his waist, but it flares open at the bottom, revealing the naked expanse of Steve’s legs. And when Steve moves to open his legs wider, enjoying the attention of having Tony speechless and riveted, Tony watches the silk slide down the sides of his thighs, the loose knot unraveling easily to reveal Steve’s pretty cock encased in red lace. It’s erect, and already leaking at the tip.    
  
“Is this why you didn’t ask me about my costume?” Tony questions.   
  
Steve smirks in response. “You look nice.” He says, and his eyes drag heatedly down Tony’s body. “Very nice.”   
  
He spreads his thighs wider, and then reaches between them to palm his cock through his panties. Steve hisses as the lace rubs along his shaft, providing an exquisite friction. Steve moans, and then he looks Tony in the eye, “This feels good.” He tells Tony, and grabs the corner of the robe and wraps the material around his cock, fisting the soft cloth while he slowly fucks himself into it.    
  
His other hand reaches up and thumbs a nipple over the robe. Tony whimpers, and Steve growls at him. “Get here. Now.” He orders. “ _ Steve _ ,” Tony groans, he takes the next few steps and drops to his knees before Steve’s parted thighs.    
  
Steve’s mouth twitches, “You listen well, don’t you,  _ Captain _ .”    
  
Tony watches, with wide eyes, as Steve raises his foot and places it on Tony’s shoulder, his toes curling delicately over the muscle. Tony turns his face and presses soft kisses to the inside of Steve’s ankle. Steve’s breath hitches. Tony runs his palm along Steve’s calf, pressing and kneading the firm flesh. He can feel Steve relax under the touch, even as it arouses him further, breaths coming in rapid exhales.    
  
“That’s enough,” Steve says, pulling his leg away. “Get me a drink.” He orders. Tony glances up at him, his own body has fallen lax, and his mind is beginning to slow down. He blinks, and then asks Steve, “What kind?”    
  
Steve thinks about it for a moment, his eyes lingering on Tony’s throat. Tony swallows. “How about a one of those martinis you’re so fond of?” He asks.    
  
Tony nods and gets to his feet again. He’s a bit unstable, but Steve’s eyes are on him and he manages to get to the bar in his room. He mixes the drink quietly, with a lack of his usual flare. Steve gets up from the couch, and walks over to the bar. His fingers are hot against Tony’s as he takes the proffered glass from him.    
  
Steve looks smug, and Tony’s face heats up with a blush bright enough to stand prominent on his cheekbones. “How was the mission?” He asks, watching with ill-concealed rapture as Steve’s tongue curls around an olive.    
  
“As usual,” Steve shrugs, a collar bone peeking out at Tony.    
  
Steve sets the glass down once he’s done with the drink, and leans forward to rest his forearms on the counter. “So,” He starts.   
  
“So...” Tony echos.   
  
Steve laughs at him, and Tony’s stomach flips and squeezes with an inexplicable amount of affection. “You might have managed to steal all my words from me, gorgeous.” Tony admits.    
  
“That was the point of this,” Steve tells him, with a cheeky shrug. Then, he turns back towards the couch, and twists so that his upper body is facing Tony. The position emphasizes the swell of his ass, and under the Captain America suit, Tony’s erection strains. The “TS” is boldly embroided over one of Steve’s pecs, and Tony is almost bowled over by the rush of possessiveness he feels.    
  
“Tony,” Steve calls him, impatiently. Tony trails that tempting collarbone, to Steve’s jaw until he meets with darkened blue eyes. “I’m going to go settle myself on that couch now,” he tells Tony, and his hand reaches back to lift the robe a little, “I want you to come over there, kneel down behind me, and put your tongue in me. Got it?”    
  
Tony gives him a fevered nod, and Steve goes back to the couch. He doesn’t sit on it, instead, he crawls on top of it, gripping the back rest and arching his back so his ass is presented to Tony. His body is twitching with impatience, but Tony takes his time walking back to the couch, getting drunk on the way the black rim of the robe frames the curve of Steve’s globes.    
  
And god, Steve’s panties. They’re a slutty red against the flush of his skin, with a heart cut out at the back that leaves Steve’s puckered hole to Tony’s perusal. The robe bunches around Steve’s waist, and the color of Steve’s panties is somehow made more erotic by the white of the robe.    
  
Steve grinds his ass into the air, but doesn’t say more as Tony finally rests a hand on one cheek. Tony squeezes the flesh in his hands experimentally, and Steve presses his face into the couch to keep from cursing out expletives. Tony gets to his knees bringing Steve’s ass to face level. Using his other hand, he pries Steve’s cheeks apart.    
  
Steve’s hole quivers, and Tony licks his dry lips. He presses a thumb to Steve’s entrance, and watches with fascination as Steve’s hole opens up eagerly to accept the dry stimulation. Tony rubs the rim, tugging at it a little now and then. He brings his thumb up to his mouth  and sucks it in, wetting the tip throughly. He swipes the digit over Steve’s opening again. Steve grunts, and then exhales slowly.    
  
Tony takes this as his cue. He leans forward, and flattens his tongue against Steve’s entrance. He licks a line up Steve’s crack, and then thrusts his tongue in. Steve writhes under his ministrations, and Tony digs his fingers deeper into Steve’s rear, holding him in place as he whirls and drives his tongue in deeper. Steve’s muscles contract as he squirms on the couch. Tony’s teeth catch along his rim, and he moans enticingly.    
  
Tony retreats for a moment to look at Steve’s stretched entrance. It’s loose and messy. Tony holds Steve’s cheeks apart, and pushes his index finger into Steve’s hole. Steve jerks in surprise, but he spreads his legs and slowly begins to fuck himself back onto Tony’s finger.   
  
Steve removes his hands from the couch, and instead he rests his forehead on the backrest to balance himself, and uses his freed hands to pinch and tweak his nipples over the robe. Tony pushes a second finger into Steve and scissors them. The heart of Steve’s panties his damp where it tapers to a point. Tony stretches the material a bit to the side, and as his digits pump into Steve, he bites down on one ass cheek, determined to leave a mark while he can.    
  
He finds Steve’s prostate soon enough thanks to a few past attempts spent dedicatedly memorizing its location. Steve bucks into his hand and his movements become erratic as Tony makes sure to brush his fingers repeatedly over the spot. Steve is squeezing his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Tony smirks, and then laves Steve’s entrance with his tongue, thrusting it in whenever he pulls his fingers out.    
  
Steve groans twisting his body to give Tony a look, “Let me turn,” he says, his voice thick with arousal. Tony retracts his appendages and sits back on his legs. Steve adjusts himself so he’s seated on the couch now. He holds his legs up to his chest, looking at Tony through a hooded gaze that only serves to send Tony’s pulse racing.    
  
Tony has been ignoring his own erection until then, but it throbs something vicious in his pants, and he palms himself, hoping to take off the edge. He should have known that wouldn’t work. Steve is watching him touch himself through his pants, his own cock is thick against his belly.    
  
“I love you,” Tony blurts out, and Steve’s eyes widen as his cock jerks before he’s ejaculating in long ropes of come that splatter across his chest and Tony’s robe.    
  
For a second they’re both silent and staring at each other in mirrored shock. Then Tony rushes forward, kissing Steve with a whine that rings at the back of throat. Steve’s hands find the buckle of Tony’s belt. He doesn’t waste time trying to open it. He just grips the belt on either side of the buckle and pulls, the leather gives easily under Steve’s strength, ripping apart.    
  
Tony moans into Steve’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. Some part of Tony’s brain marvels at Steve’s strength and the benefit of being married to someone with super strength. Tony’s pants are pulled down to his knees along with his briefs, and Tony hisses in relief as Steve curls his fingers around his erection.    
  
“I want this in me,” Steve pants into Tony’s mouth, fisting his cock.    
  
“Please,” Tony begs, and soon he’s sliding into Steve. Steve takes him in beautifully, murmuring praises into Tony’s ears as Tony works another mark over that tempting collarbone.    
  
Tony sets a desperate pace, already close to coming. Steve wraps an arm around his neck, and growls into his ear, “ _ Show me whom I belong to Tony.”  _ __   
  
“Fucking hell, Darling,” Tony all but weeps into Steve’s shoulder. He bites down on the muscle there, and fucks Steve harder. He thrusts deep into Steve as he comes, his cock pulsing almost painfully under the strength of his ejaculation.    
  
He blinks up blearily at Steve after, and Steve presses an affectionate, closed mouth kiss to Tony’s lips, “Good job, Darling.” He praises.    
  
Steve moves Tony off him gently, letting Tony rest on the couch instead. He stretches his arms into the air, curving his back, before smirking down at Tony. Tony is sprawled along the couch. His mind is dazed, and when Steve cups his cheek, he melts into the touch.    
  
“I’m going to head down now.” Steve tells him.    
  
“Huh?” Tony asks, belligerently.   
  
Steve smiles at him, and it’s a little mischievous. “Don’t take too long,” he warns Tony, and then walks over to the elevator.    
  
It takes a moment for Tony’s blissed out mind to process what’s happening. He startles uptight. Steve is going down to the party. Steve is going down to the party dressed like  __ that , with a very visible hickey on his throat and Tony’s initials on his chest, looking like he’s just been thoroughly fucked. Tony’s dick twitches in interest, and he presses his palms over his eyes before tucking his dick back into his pants. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, but he sure as hell isn’t going to miss a second of Steve parading around a crowd of people looking like Tony’s hottest wet dream. Maybe they could come back up later for round two.    
  
...They are definitely coming back up later for round two.    
  
  



End file.
